Blind Game Again
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: [Yami no Malik/Seto Kaiba] B-Day fic for PM. Kaiba has always coveted the God cards' power. Yami no Malik finally shows Kaiba that there is a fine line between possessing something... and _being_ possessed.


Blind Game Again

By: Neko-chan

  
  


A/N: Birthday fic for Pikachumaniac. She never mentioned which pairing she wanted... so I was able to get the chance to play around a bit. Needless to say, I'll probably be killed for choosing to write this particular pairing, but~ *shrugs* ... Anyway: Happy Birthday, PM! *hugs*

Note: Takes place while Kaiba is trying to decipher the Ra card while on the Battle Ship (AKA: The Huge-Ass Blimp That's Also A Dueling Arena). Also: Fic title is actually a song that is from the anime series Gravitation. It's one of my three favorites ('Shining Collection' and 'Sweet Sweet Samba' being the other two).

WARNING: Yaoi-ish. LIME. Yami no Malik/Seto Kaiba. (Whee~ Very first attempt at something lime-y and true yaoi! Ph34r, readers. Ph34r. D)

DISCLAIMER: No claiming of ownership is intended. Neko-chan _promises_ to put the characters back after she's done with them. She _promises_... *blatantly ignores the fact that her fingers are crossed* =^^=

~ * ~

The glow from the computer screen illuminated Seto Kaiba, throwing strange and grotesque shadows across his face, and creating valleys and hollows where there were none. He leaned forward and clasped his hands together, leaning his chin on the fingers as he quickly went over the still indecipherable scan of the Ra card. The CEO of Kaiba Corp. frowned slightly as he continued to study the card--something that he had been doing for the past several hours, never stopping for even a small break.

"So close..." he mumbled to himself, eyes still narrowed as he continued to skim over words that were written in a language that he did not understand. "So close to finally being fully translated."

The young man pursed his lips thoughtfully.

"Hmmm..."

"Good evening, Kaiba," a cool voice suddenly breathed in Kaiba's ear, lips brushing skin in tantalizing snatches. The CEO jerked forward, intending to jump out of the computer chair and face whoever had snuck up behind him. But, before he was able to do so, a strong hand pulled him back into the chair, deftly covering the CEO's eyes with the other free hand. Kaiba tried to twist away, but the hold on him remained strong and the grasp wasn't loosened in the slightest bit.

The dark figure that had oh-so easily captured its prey blinked slowly and looked over Kaiba's shoulder to the huge computer screen that stood before the two of them. And the dark figure slowly began to smile as it finally noticed the high-tech translation program that was running, proudly announcing to all that it was five percent of the way done to finally translating the God card.

"Aaahhh..." the figure purred. "Has Kaiba finally decided to take it upon himself to 'crack' my Ra card? You do realize that you'll never be able to translate the words written upon it, don't you? And, even if you ever _did_ manage to translate the words... does Kaiba truly think that he would be able to speak the sacred words?"

The figure giggled.

Kaiba gritted his teeth and tried to once again squirm away from the unknown person's hold on him. And, as with the last time, his efforts were futile and the grip remained just as strong as before.

"Isis Ishtar hinted at the fact that I was once a... a person of great importance in ancient Egypt. If that is true, then I would have the same inherent ability to control the God cards. I already have Obelisk and Yuugi has Osiris, which I will take from him once our duel is over and done with. Now it has become my goal to control... Ra," he retorted through clenched teeth, fury and determination underlined in every single word that left his mouth.

Hidden behind Kaiba's veiled gaze and the broad back of the computer chair, Yami no Malik continued looking at the computer screen. He tilted his head to one side and... he smiled, still staring at the screen with maniacal blood-violet eyes.

"You, Kaiba..." he began, slowly moving around the chair, making his way forward to finally face Kaiba head-on. His hand was still firmly clamped onto Kaiba, covering the CEO's blue eyes. The brunette tensed, sensing the movements of the 'unknown' dark figure. Yami no Malik saw this and chuckled softly to himself. "You, Kaiba, may be one of the 'ancient ones,' but you are _not_ one of the chosen ones. You are _not_ among those who can control God. Does that sadden you?"

The imprisoned boy growled in annoyance and anger.

"You are wrong. I _can_ control God. I have Obelisk and it obeys my every command. Obelisk is mine--and the other God cards will be mine, also. Once the tournament is over, I will become the world's most powerful Duelist. I _will_ control God."

Yami no Malik chortled happily at this and finally lifted his hand. Kaiba's eyes widened.

Malik's darkness grinned sadistically.

The yami continued circling the CEO like a shark, prowling and stalking with footsteps that made no sound. "God? Truly? Do you _truly_ know what God is, Kaiba? During my omote's battle against the Pharaoh, you told him to 'defeat God.' Is this so? How could the Pharaoh possibly defeat God if you---any of you---have yet to _see_ God?"

He paused then, tilting his head to look at the brunette with dangerously glinting blood-violet eyes. The pause continued on for a long time, stretching into eternity and the endless darkness beyond. But the pause finally ended...

...and all Hell broke loose.

Darting forward.

Quicker-than-the-eye-can-follow.

Movement.

Straddling slim hips.

Bringing lips together in a mesh of heat and darkness and infinity. 

Crushing gravity.

Wet and soft and searching--an exploration.

Rough.

Harsh.

...melting...

Desire.

Yami no Malik was the first to pull away, breathing softly upon Kaiba's lips, tantalizing the CEO with sensations that he had just experienced--new and frightening and awe-inspiring. ...addicting. "What have you done to me?" the taller boy finally whispered, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against Yami no Malik's. The yami smirked and the eye of Horus glowed a little bit more brightly.

He chose not to respond to Kaiba's query, instead directing his attention towards the taller boy's neck: Nipping and nibbling and suckling fiercely.

The CEO's brow furrowed slightly and he arched up into the yami's brutal touch, craving it all the more. "What have you done to me?" he asked again. And, once again, Yami no Malik didn't answer.

His smile broadened slightly, still sucking on Kaiba's lightly tanned throat. Eyelids lowered, hiding malevolent red-violet eyes. Veiled and indecipherable--much like the Ra card.

Yami no Malik purred.

The yami gently laid a hand upon Kaiba's shoulder, tracing the collarbone, then slowly slid over the rough material of the brunette's black shirt and down his arm. Yami no Malik stopped for a moment at Kaiba's elbow, taking the time to stroke the sensitive bone with one darkly tanned finger; the other boy shivered and the yami's eyes glowed in pleasure. Finally, he came to Kaiba's slim, elegant hand: He pressed the two hands together, palm to palm, and interlaced their fingers.

"You amuse me, Kaiba," he mused aloud, staring at their interlocked hands. "You say that you _are_ one of the chosen ones, that you can control God, that you _have_ controlled God. And then, when I finally decide to give you a taste of what God is truly like... you flounder and pause, shiver in fear and in anticipation. Like a mindless parrot, you ask: 'What have you done to me? What have you done to me?' Do you truly not understand?"

"...what?" Prussian blue eyes opened and the CEO stared at the yami quizzically. Once again, Yami no Malik deigned not to answer the puzzled question; instead, he continued staring at the interlocked fingers, a contemplative expression flitting across his face. Absently, he pulled up the bottom of Kaiba's shirt with his free hand, his fingers skirting across the brunette's taunt stomach.

"You ask me what I have done to you. You ask me what I have done to you, how I've twisted and changed you. I, on the other hand, have only given you your deepest and most heart-felt wish: I've shown you God. I've shown you what true power is. You're so silly, though, Kaiba. I've shown you God and all of its power... and you've become addicted to it, needing it and everything that comes with it like a drug. And then you ask me what I've done to you! You're such a fool, Kaiba!!"

He chortled then, running his hand up and across Kaiba's chest, brushing against a dark brown nipple with his thumb's fingernail. It pebbled beneath the yami's touch; the young man softly gasped and arched up into Yami no Malik's caress, silently begging for more.

The grip on the intertwined hands tightened, and fingernails bit into lightly tanned skin. Thin cuts sliced into the back of Kaiba's hand and ruby-red blood dribbled down to his clothed wrist. Still smirking to himself, Yami no Malik raised their hands to his lips and kissed Kaiba's knuckles one by one, crimson-violet eyes never straying from Kaiba's own as he did so. 

The yami's pale pink tongue quickly darted out. And, gaze still locked with the taller boy's, he proceeded to lap up the red fluid with deft and experienced flicks of his tongue.

The brunette watched all of this with a flushed face and wide eyes.

"Kaiba..." this was whispered softly, Yami no Malik's lips once again brushing against Kaiba's earlobe. "Kaiba... how can you possibly hope to control and possess God if it's already managed to control _you_? How can you possibly hope to use God if you can't even gather enough willpower to fight against its power? You've become addicted to the power you have hoped to control, Kaiba, and you don't care anymore. How foolish~"

The CEO fought against panting breaths to answer the yami, unwittingly still arching up into Yami no Malik's caresses. His blue eyes were wild and maniacal with an emotion he couldn't describe and didn't _want_ to describe. "I _can_ control God. It is mine to possess and control. Its power is mine to use however I see fit."

Yami no Malik giggled at that and harshly bit down upon the frantically beating pulse just below Kaiba's ear. The sable-haired boy yelped in surprise, but soon that yelp turned into a gasp of pleasure. "Do you honestly think you can control God?" the yami murmured against soft skin. Malik's darkness licked the injured spot and wandered lower, nuzzling the apex where throat met shoulder. "Do you honestly think that you have the willpower to _resist_ God?"

A hiss.

A moan.

An arch.

Body begging to be touched and caressed and explored.

"Kaiba... you smell like desire, sultry and heady. You smell like sex. And, if just a brush of my fingertips causes such a reaction as this... what would happen if God finally decided to reveal its true power? You, my possession, would crumble and fall; you would be crushed beneath its might, never to rise again. There is naivety, Kaiba, and then there is stupidity and foolishness. A fine line dissects the two of them, but... that line is easily crossed. You were once naive, faced with such a small amount of God's power. However, now you're just foolish and stupid, yearning to control something that actually controls you. _This_ is God's power, my pet."

Nails lightly scratched against reddened flesh.

Flushed skin.

A pant.

A moan.

...yearning...

"...please!"

. . .

"Hn... Such a predicament. Do you actually still care about possessing God's power, pet? Or do you now care more about _being_ possessed? Such an interesting turn of fate, ne?"

Searing kiss.

Inferno.

Chortle.

. . .

Burn.

  
  


~Owari~

::End::

  
  


A/N: ... o.O;; ... *stares at fic* You've scared me very, very much. But~ I have learned a very important fact while typing you up: Never, ever listen to the Duelist songs from Revolutionary Girl Utena while writing fics... especially Yami no Malik fics. ^^;; ... Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this _thing_ at least somewhat, minna-san. =^^=

*scuttles off before PM can kill her* ... D


End file.
